Free Writing
Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs) ## # Do you have topics if they are blank about what to write? ## "Some teachers require that certain structures are used in the fluency write... I do not do that either, because I do not want them to stop and think "how do I use X phrase". I do provide a theme; it is never "just write about anything" because as a writer I would find that assignment intimidating. If our class story is about a kid who wants a dog I might ask them to write about wanting a car, but I never require that they use certain structures to avoid invoking the monitor. I want them to focus on the meaning that they want to express, not the means by which to express it. With upper level classes you can suggest a theme that will require advanced structures: "write about what you want your teachers to do in class". Many will write "mis profesores necesitan jugar más" instead of "quiero que jueguen más"... student written responses just tells you if they are ready to PRODUCE the subjunctive... a fluency write is not a method to acquire a structure nor does it show whether they understand it. Students may be demonstrating comprehension of advanced structures through responses to reading & listening but not yet producing them independently... and that is okay in my book" (Mike Peto on the MoreTPRS listserv). # How many words should we aim for? ## "I believe Blaine only says 100 words to encourage them to write more than they thought they could... and he always gives kids 50 words at the beginning to bolster their word count while keeping them focused on the goal of writing more" (Mike Peto on the MoreTPRS listserv). ## "At start of year, explain course goals. For beginenrs by year end: write 100 words in 5 min; write a 500-wrod story in 30 min in 3 verb tenses inc dialogue" (Chris Stolz on the MoreTPRS listserv). # How do you grade free writing? ## "Write as many words as you can is what I say to them... if I see kids stopping mid-fluency write then I tell them that they are not doing the assignment. The assignment is to write NON-STOP, not to write X amount of words. If they stop, then they have time to reflect on grammar and spelling, use the monitor, which is exactly what I am not interested in. It is the same with class choral response; the assignment is to respond chorally every time, not to respond X amount of times in a class period. Same with reading during FVR: the "assignment" is to read for 10 minutes, not read X amount of pages. If a student writes non-stop, they should get a good grade" (Mike Peto on the MoreTPRS listserv). # I set a final goal for my students. Then I set a goal for each timed writing increasing the goal by five each time. For Spanish I we set a final goal of 100 so I set my initial goal at 50. I then set the following scale for grading purposes. For each timed writing I would shift the goal and therefore grading scale up by 5. I have sometimes thought about shifting the grading scale to five point increments but the advantage to this is that students who try but don't get many words on a paper are rewarded by higher grades initially and aren't discouraged by a low grade. (Amanda Howard on the MoreTPRS listserv): ## 50 + words = A+ = 100 ## 40-49 words = A = 96 ## 30-39 words = B = 88 ## 20-29 words = C = 80 ## 10-19 words = D = 76 ## 9 or less words = Not Yet = 69 (students have the option to redo) # Do you have rules for free writes? ## "Di first timed write after say 20 hours of instruction. Tell them to write as mcuh as they can. Only "rule"-- focus on something. Themselves, a friend or TV personality, or retell a story you asked, and please no lists. When they are done, tell them to count the words. First one, yyou add 40 so their score is their word count + 40 / 100. In my exp kids will start w/ 20-50 words. 2 weeks later, repeat, but this time add 30. etc etc. Do not grade for quality, just for # of words. Start as junky then will improve. Goal: to see what they can do with zero editing and conscious reflection" (Chris Stolz on MoreTPRS listserv). ## "It also helps to model process. E.g. put a pic of say Bart Simpson on lcd/overhead/board. Ask them "what can we say abotu Bart?" and give them 30 sec in pairs to come up with a sentence about Bart. Then ask them, and write down what they say. eg "Bart is yellow" or "Bart likes playing." You can circle these. This is good CI: kids are hearing good TL, seeing it written, and getting reps" (Chris Stolz on MoreTPRS listserv).